


The Misunderstanding

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Riley and Lucas are in love with each other at age 14. Riley overhears a phone call between Lucas and a girl, thinking something completely different than it is. What will Lucas do to fix it? And who are the mysterious men he talks to?





	

Lucas sat in his room, lying across his bed with his phone in his hand, looking at his cousin, Susan, back in Texas.

“Why’d you guys have to move?” she asked Lucas.

Riley came through the door.

“Hi, Mrs. Friar, Lucas and I are working on a project together,” she said as she caught Mrs. Friar at the dining room table, doing work.

“Oh, great, he’s upstairs,” Lucas’s mother said, and Riley headed upstairs. Now fourteen, Cory had allowed Riley to at least think about dating someone, mostly Lucas.

“Susan, you know why we moved a year ago. Dad got a better job,” Lucas said as Riley stumbled up the stairs.

“Yeah, but eighth grade is so terrible without you,” Susan said. Riley was now standing outside the door, eavesdropping, but knowing she shouldn’t. “Why can’t you come home?”

“I like it here. I love the surroundings, the school…the friends.”

“You hesitated! You like someone!”

Riley’s heart was beating a mile a minute.

“Maybe,” Lucas said. There was a sigh from the other side of the phone. “Don’t be like that. You know I love you, and you’re the most important girl to me besides Mom.”

Riley bolted out of the house, tears almost streaming down her face as she ran out of the neighborhood and down the ten blocks to her apartment building, grabbing the key and letting herself in.

“So, tell me about this girl,” Susan said.

“Beautiful, wonderful, smart, amazing,” Lucas answered. “Her father’s our history teacher. I don’t know if he likes me or not.”

“Lucas, did Riley leave?” Lucas’s mom called through the door.

“What do you mean? She was never here.”

“Yeah she was. She ran out of the house thought, crying.”

Lucas immediately knew what was going on. He ended the Face Time call without saying another word to his cousin and ran out the door. He got all the way to the call box of her apartment and pressed the button, breathing hard.

“Riley, buzz me in! Please, you have to listen to me, it’s not what you think!” he yelled hurriedly.

“Leave her alone,” Maya’s voice came through the intercom. “Just…leave.”

“She has to listen to me. Please, Riley. I have to tell you something.”

“Go away,” Riley said. “And to think I thought you really liked me.”

“I do! I love you!” Passerby’s looked at the fourteen-year-old boy, cooing at his declaration of love. “Just let me in, and I’ll explain everything!”

“Go. Away.”

Lucas let go of the button and slid down the side. He put his head in his hands.

A man with brown hair came up and sat next to him. He motioned to another person to press the button.

“So, you love this girl, eh?” the man asked.

Without looking up to see whom the man was, Lucas answered,

“Yeah, I do. I’ve liked her ever since one of our friends pushed her down the subway car and landed in my lap. I had just moved here from Texas last year and ended up in her father’s history class with her. Man, what a hoot that was. He liked me as a student, not as a person. I fell in love with her when we hung out. Just the two of us. I couldn’t stop thinking about her eyes while we were talking, and I just knew.”

Riley, Maya, Farkle, Cory, Topanga and Auggie sat, listening, to Lucas’s story.

“What happened just now?” the man said.

“She apparently was at my house while I was video chatting my cousin. She won’t let me explain that I was telling my only girl cousin that I loved her like family. When my cousin asked if there was a special girl in my life, I answered that maybe there was, but that she was the most important female in my life, besides my mom.” Riley looked down at her history homework. “And I was pretty sure this girl liked me, too. The thing is, she won’t let me explain.

For the first time, Lucas looked at the man next to him, to see Eric Matthews.

“Hi, Lucas,” Eric said.

“You’re not going to tell Riley any of this, right?” Lucas begged.

“You don’t have to.” Eric motioned towards Jack Hunter, holding the button. “She already heard.”

Riley, smiling like an idiot, went over to the intercom and pressed the red button, buzzing the boy she was in love with, in.

“Come on up,” she said.

Lucas smiled at Eric and Jack and ran up the stairs. Eric and Jack followed, but with a slower pace.

“Riley, I am—“ Lucas started as he opened the door to the living room to find nobody at the kitchen table. They were all hiding behind the hallway, catching a sneak, while the older Matthews and older Hunter stood outside the front door, listening also.

“No, I heard everything. I should’ve let you explain,” Riley said, coming closer to Lucas. She was a little bit taller now, so she didn’t have to look up at him as much as she did the year before. “It’s just that, when I heard, I assumed it was a girl from Texas you left behind.”

“I sure made it seem that way,” he said, sitting down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him for Riley to sit down. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I miss her. She was my only girl friend back home, and I miss her very much.”

Riley looked down.

“I love you,” he continued. “I don’t care if your father likes me or not. Sometimes it’s hard to tell. On one hand, I’m a student that he sort-of likes. The other, I’m in love with his daughter.”

“I love you too,” Riley said.

Lucas put his hand on Riley’s face.

“I know that your parents, brother, Maya and Farkle are watching. I know that Eric and Jack are outside listening, but am I allowed to kiss you?” he said, not at normal speaking level, but not in a whisper, either.

“You may,” she said, and their lips met.

They pulled away a few seconds later, and both teens smiled. Cory tried not to get teary-eyed, while Topanga had a smile on her face. Auggie was making a face like he was going to be sick, while the other two friends looked at their friends, knowing one day they would get together.

“Riley, will you be my girlfriend?” Lucas asked, looking into Riley’s eyes, both of his hands grabbing hers.

“Yes,” she answered, and they kissed again.

“You guys can come out, now!” Lucas shouted loud so Jack and Eric could hear.

“Hey, baby bro!” Eric shouted and hugged Cory. Jack also hugged.

“So, uh, you guys are together then,” Cory said, gesturing towards the two teens.

“Yes, Mr. Matthews,” Lucas said, getting up and facing Cory. “I hope that’s okay with you.”

“You know, Lucas, you’re a nice kid. A smart kid. I’ll let you two be together on one condition,” Cory said, and held up one finger.

“Anything, sir.”

“You take very good care of her. Don’t let her get away, even for a little bit, like Topanga got away from me for a few months.”

“Oh, sir, I don’t plan on doing that. Not for a minute.” Lucas looked towards Riley.

“Another condition. No lovey-dovey stuff at home or in class. Especially in class.”

“Dad,” Riley said.

“We have a few conditions, too,” Maya said, standing in front of the new couple with Farkle. “Nothing changes. Our friendships stay the same.”

“Deal,” Riley said, hugging Maya and Farkle. Lucas did the same.

“So, Riley, you wanna get some pizza?” he asked.

“Sure,” Riley said and grabbed her coat.

She took one look back at her friends and family, and followed her boyfriend, ready for her first date with the boy she was in love with.


End file.
